Yin & Yang
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: This is just a quick one shot I wrote long ago about the season 5 break up when he cheats with the nurse. i always wanted them to get back together sooner and under different circumstances and talk things out! So heres what I think should have happened!:


**Hey guys! Here is just a quick one shot about the break up after season 5. I had written it a long time ago but I forgot to upload it. I hope you like it. :) Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! after you read. New chapters of Crazy Love and Since I've Been Loving You will be up soon. :) But first...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

Summer officially sucked. That was how Hyde felt. He had been sitting in the Foreman's basement for weeks with nothing to do. The only time he went out was when he had to work. Eric and Donna were always hanging out and making out and that pissed him off. Fez would dance around, sing or make a mess with his stupid candy and that would piss him off. And Kelso came around talking about how often he had seen Jackie and how he had touched her ass. And well that…that _really_ pissed him off. And to top it all off…he hadn't seen Jackie since she had told them she chose herself and she needed the summer to make her decision. He sighed and stood up to flip the TV off. There was nothing good on. Everything seemed to remind him of Jackie. He sighed and walked out the side door up to the driveway to shoot some hoops. Anything would be better than being cooped up in the basement, even if he had to play basketball alone. He grabbed the ball from the garage and threw it up towards the hoop. It slammed against the backboard and went towards Donna's house, rolling along. He cursed loudly and went to get it. He was looking at the ground and didn't seem to notice where the ball had landed. Right at Jackie's feet.

She bent down to pick it up and handed the ball to him. "Looking for this?" She asked casually.

His voice got caught somewhere in his throat and his heart was beating faster than ever before. "Ja-Jackie!"

She smiled that sexy smile that drove him nuts. "The one and only."

He smiled at her, his Zen exterior melting by her presence after so long. "That's true." He said.

She threw the ball at him which he caught easily. "Playing alone?"

He nodded. "Donna and Eric went to the mall. Fez is with his host parents."

"And Kelso?" She asked.

"I don't hang out with Kelso much these days." He said bitterly.

She bit her lip and nodded looking down at the ground. "Donna said that."

He shrugged. "Whatever. He's a moron anyway."

She flipped her hair back and looked up at him. "I didn't mean to break up your friendship." She said.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"Isn't it though?" She asked.

He sighed. "Well I mean, sure you probably had something to do with it. But don't worry about it."

She looked at him for a moment. "It's kind of hard not too. Like Eric said…I'm Yoko."

He chuckled. "Please don't listen to Eric. His first word was pink." He shook his head in disgust. "No real man's first word is pink."

She giggled. "He is strange."

He smirked and nodded in agreement. "Why he is my best friend…I have yet to figure out."

She smiled. "You love him."

He groaned. "I do not."

"Of course you do. Just like you love Mr. and Mrs. Foreman. They are your family." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "So what if I do?"

She smiled and shook her head. "There is nothing wrong with that Steven. You know that."

He nodded. "Yeah. I do." He stared at her for a moment. "I missed this."

She looked up at him slowly. "Missed what?"

"This. You and me. Just talking to you." He said.

She sighed. "Steven-"

"I mean…I haven't seen you in weeks Jackie. God, I'm miserable." He said honestly. "I've been sitting in Foreman's basement so long I feel like I'm part of the couch."

She chuckled sadly. "Steven…I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say that you forgive me so that we can start going out again." He said. "I miss you. I lo-"

"Don't." She said putting her hand up. "Please don't."

He stepped in closer to her. "Jackie…please."

She sighed. "See this is why I haven't come by the basement. It's too hard for me to be around you now."

"It was a mistake." He said. "A stupid, horrible mistake."

She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please just stop."

He shook his head. "No. I'm not going to stop. When we were together you always wanted me to admit my feelings to you. To tell you how I felt…and I'm telling you."

"Steven." She said warningly.

"I love you Jackie. I freakin love you ok?" He asked.

"Gee. How romantic." She said rolling her eyes.

"Just shut up and listen to me." He said.

She gasped. "You can't talk to me like that!"

He leaned in to her. "Listen to me." He said so close to her he could see her stomach suck in as her shock became evident. "I have never in my life loved anyone. Not one person Jackie…I mean sure I love the Foreman's. I do. Whatever. But it's not the same. Not the way I love you. God damn it…when you walk in the room I get this freakin happy feeling in my gut and it just spreads. I'm less tense when you're around. I have to have you near me…right near me. I need to hold your hand just because I can. And I need to kiss you because it feels completely unbelievable." He paused. "I made a mistake and I hate myself for it. God hurting you was the worst thing I have ever done…please don't let that mistake lose the one girl I love."

Jackie stared into his eyes for a moment and before she could stop herself, she launched herself at him. He was caught off guard but the feeling of her pressed up against his body after so long was too good to let go. He knew he should have pushed her back but he couldn't. He should have made her talk to him so they could figure out what they were going to do. But right now her hands had found their way to his head and her fingers were tangling into his curls and pulling at him which she always did to tell him she wanted more. Her lips tasted like strawberries and her hair smelled like jasmine and he shivered when her tongue parted his lips asking for entrance. They were closer to Donna's and no one was home so they stumbled backwards into Donna's living room. Jackie pulled at the base of his shirt and she started to lift it up and she pushed him back so she could rip it off his body. Without wasting a second, her lips were back on his as she guided him to the couch. She pushed him down on the couch and he stared up at her, breathing heavily totally flustered and amazed at what was happening. She started to untie the strings of her dress and she let it slide down her body to reveal that she didn't have a bra on. He sucked in a breath and groaned when he saw her standing there in just panties.

"God damn Jackie…" He moaned. "You're so beautiful."

She didn't even flinch as she grabbed his belt buckle and undid it and ripped his jeans off to find he didn't have boxers on. She whimpered and licked her lips as she slipped her panties off of her. She leaned forward and Hyde held her arms to brace her as she lifted up and plunged down on top of Hyde's cock.

"Fuck." He groaned.

She sighed happily. "Oh yes…"

Hyde grasped her hips and guided her as she rode him. "Oh God Jackie…baby…you feel so good."

She threw her head back and held onto his wrists as she rode him hard. "Steven…oh fuck Steven…"

"That's it baby." He moaned. "Ride me."

She sighed and groaned as his hands traveled up and grabbed a hold of her breasts. She had been avoiding him for weeks because she was afraid this would happen. She wanted him so badly. Missed him terribly. Every time someone said something that reminded her of him…she ran to the bathroom and cried. She loved this man more than she could say. Feeling him again after so long was beautiful to her it made her shiver. Hearing his words outside made her melt and even though she knew it was wrong to be doing this…she also knew it felt _so_ right.

"Harder." She groaned.

Hyde grabbed her hips and sat up and picked her up quickly and laid her down on the couch. She gasped in surprise at his actions but her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he started to plunge into her.

"Fuck!" She groaned grabbing onto the arm rest to contain herself, she dug her nails into it and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"God Jackie." He groaned into her neck. "God I missed you."

She sighed and her left hand wrapped around him and dug into his back as she began to suck on his neck. "That's it baby…deeper."

Hyde's strokes lengthened, making sure to fill her completely. "You like that baby?"

She smiled happily as she moaned with her eyes closed tightly. "God yes!"

He groaned as her nails dug in deeper. "Jackie…" He hissed.

She sighed. "Steven. Steven! Yessssss!"

He nibbled on her ear. "So beautiful Jackie."

She whimpered. "Steven…god Steven I'm going to cum."

Hyde sighed as he felt her pull on his hair and writhe and groan underneath him. She arched her back into him and feeling her body pressed up against him made him weak. Watching her cum was probably one of the most beautiful things in the world. She always bit her lip gently and whimpered his name. The sweat on her brow and collar glistened and the way she breathed deeply and sensually made him almost loose it. And then when her eyes would flutter open and she would smile up at him happily that was it…he saw such love in her eyes it brought him over the edge. She held on as he pumped into her some more and then spilled into her. They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily and coming down from their high. Her hands were wrapped in his hair, rubbing the nape of his neck to relax him. He licked his lips and brushed his lips over her forehead, her nose, cheeks and now her lips.

"God Jackie…" He said huskily.

She sighed. "Uh huh…"

"I've never seen you so aggressive." He said referring to the way she had basically attacked him outside.

She chuckled. "Shut up."

He smirked and traced his finger across her jaw line. "Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly. "Mhm. I'm great."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her like he always did when they finished. "Jackie…" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mmm?" She asked as she began to suck on his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes fluttering closed in the heat of the moment.

She bit down gently causing him to jump and it made her giggle. "Again."

Hyde groaned and looked down at her. "Again?"

She nodded. "Yes please." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Please Steven…"

Hyde was struggling with what the right thing to do was. He knew when he let it happen before it was wrong but it had been so long since they had been together. Her soft lips were igniting him at this very moment just like they had always done. He grabbed onto the couch and hissed as her hands traveled south. When he caught the sense to think about what was actually going on…he realized he didn't even know if he and Jackie were going back out or not yet. Was this just sex to her? Was she just looking for some sort of release after he broke her heart? Or did she actually want to get back together? He knew that before they did this again, he needed to know what was going on.

"Jackie." He whispered.

"Steven please." She begged again.

Something in her voice worried him. "Jackie?"

He pulled back completely and looked at Jackie who was trying to shield her eyes from him. But he saw them. Quickly he saw them and he saw that there were definitely tears there. Fresh, painful, raw tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat back on the couch.

"Jackie…" He whispered.

She covered her eyes and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover herself up. "Don't…"

"Jackie…" He said leaning over to touch her arm.

She flinched and curled up in the corner of the couch. "Please don't."

"Talk to me." He said. "Come on…it's just me."

"God I'm so stupid." She said into her arms as she cried.

"You're not stupid." He assured her.

She started to cry even harder. "I just missed you so much. And hearing all those things you said…I just couldn't ignore you anymore."

Hyde rubbed her arm and she didn't pull away this time. "I missed you too."

She sniffled against her arm. "I shouldn't have done that. I mean…I wanted to…god I wanted to be with you again. But it shouldn't have happened like that."

"So…what are you saying?" He asked fearing her answer.

She sighed and lifted her head so that her eyes were revealed. "I'm saying it was a pity fuck Steven."

That was the last thing he expected to hear her say. Those words would never be expected from Jackie Burkhart's mouth. His mouth…yes. But not his Jackie's. But then again…at this moment he was realizing she wasn't his Jackie anymore. He thought he was getting her back, but now he wasn't. Not unless he fought.

"Are you serious?" He asked a bit angrily.

Jackie started to cry again. "God I knew this would happen!"

"A pity fuck? That's what that was?" He asked.

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes. That's what it was. I mean what did you think it was?"

He looked dumfounded. "I thought it was us getting back together."

She shook her head. "God no."

Hyde slumped back on the couch, not even caring that he was completely exposed. "Jackie-"

"Steven…that was me getting all my pent up anger and hurt out. It was release. It was my goodbye." She said.

Hyde sighed and looked over at her. "And what if I'm not ok with that?"

She was caught off guard by his answer. "What?"

"I said what if I'm not ok with that?" He asked more aggresivley.

She shook her head. "Well…well it doesn't really matter what you want. Were not getting back together."

"Says who?" He asked.

"Says me!" She yelled.

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie I don't do pity fucks."

"No. You're right. You just fuck nurses when you have a girlfriend." She said menacingly.

Hyde sighed. "How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"Until I believe you really are sorry!" She yelled.

Hyde sat up again and leaned in closer to her. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. "Jackie that was the stupidest thing I ever did. But I thought you and Kelso-"

"Please spare me the story. I've heard it before." She said.

Hyde shook his head. "This is so like you Jackie…unless things go your way you can't put up anything."

She glared at him. "Right. Cuz I was always the one who was trying to find ways to break us up." She said. "If I remember correctly, it took you three months just to call me your girlfriend. You wouldn't agree to not hook up with any girls when you went to visit school. Whenever our friends were around you were an ass. It was like I could only be your girlfriend when we were alone. I mean what the hell was up with that?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie…I had never been in a relationship before."

"So what?" She asked. "I had only been with Kelso. It wasn't like I was an expert. But at least I tried!"

"I'm trying now. Doesn't that count for anything?" He asked sadly.

She shook her head. "Steven, you slept with someone else."

He looked down. "Jackie, I'm so sorry."

She started to cry again. "Why couldn't you just confront me when you saw me with Michael? Why would you think I would cheat on you? Don't you know how much I love you?"

Hyde slumped down again. "Jackie…I wish I could change it. God I do. I should have come to you. I know that. But I just panicked."

"And you cheated." She said. "Steven…I've been hurt so many times before. Michael cheated on me so many times and I promised myself that I would never be with another guy who cheated on me."

"I won't ever do it again though." He said.

"That's exactly what Michael used to say." She said and he remembered those words from the Vista Cruiser.

"I know he did. But I really won't…I…I love you." He said.

She sighed. "I'm not sure that is enough anymore Steven."

"It has to be!" He yelled. "I've never been in love ok? And I just…I saw you guys sitting here and it just broke me Jackie. I used to sit up at night and wonder why a girl like you would want a guy like me. It makes no sense Jackie. None whatsoever. So I expected you move on. I wanted to hurt you before you could hurt me because I was scared."

Jackie was amazed at how open he was being with her. "Steven…I would never hurt you."

He looked at her intently and nodded. "I know that now."

"I really wish you had known that before." She said.

Hyde smirked. "You and I both doll."

She sighed. "Steven…I just don't think I can be with you again."

He shook his head. "No. No Jackie…I'm not letting you make that decision."

"Steven please don't make this any harder than it already is." She said pulling the blanket around her tighter.

"Jackie. We just made love." He said.

Jackie crinkled her nose up. "Did you just say make love?"

He groaned. "Shut up."

"Oh my God. Who are you and what have you done with Steven Hyde?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"You are what happened Jackie." He said honestly.

Her laugh subsided and she stared him for a moment. "Steven…"

He reached forward and put a hand on her back. "Jackie…what just happened meant something to me." He said. "And I think it meant something to you too."

"Steven of course it did." She whispered. "But I just can't…"

He fidgeted and moved closer to her. "I love you Jackie."

She nodded. "I know you do."

"No. I mean I really love you." He said.

She leaned forward and cupped his face. "Steven, you are a great man. And someday…you are going to make some lucky girl very happy."

He shook his head and held onto her hand. "But I want you to be that girl."

Her lip started to quiver. "Steven…"

"Please." He said holding her hand harder. He began to kiss her fingertips. "Don't do this."

She bit her lip gently. "How am I supposed to trust you again?"

"Jackie, I could never hurt you like that again. You make me happy. Really happy. Without you…I feel so lost. I need you to understand that." He said.

Jackie took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I do. I really do Jackie. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

She looked down and began to play with the blanket. "God you don't know how hard this is for me."

He rubbed the back of her head. "I know. But you just need to know that I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up at him slowly. "Do you really, really love me?"

He smiled and nodded at her. "Yeah. I really, really, really love you."

She smiled when he added the third really. "Ok."

Hyde's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas day. "Ok?"

She chuckled at the happiness she saw in his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. "Ok."

Hyde's smile widened when she pulled away and then he leaned forward to kiss her again. She laughed when his kisses became more frantic. She knew he needed her, and she was ok with that because she needed him just as badly. Holding onto him, she let the feelings take over once more. His lips on hers, his hands searching her body for release and acceptance which he was given. It was scary to forgive someone. But she knew that he loved her and that she loved him. And right now, love was the most important thing in the world. And having to go one more day without him…just didn't seem possible. She was the yin to his yang and that was perfect.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)  
**


End file.
